Rune Haako
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Neimoidia | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 19 BBY | titel = Settlement Officer | bijnaam = | functie = CIS Council member | species = Neimoidian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,96 meter 89 kilogram | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Rood | wapen = Battle Droids | vervoer = Sheathipede-class Shuttle | affiliatie = Trade Federation CIS | era = }} Rune Haako was in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic een vooraanstaand figuur in de Trade Federation en in de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Biografie Rune Haako stond bekend als notoir kenner van wetten zijn meedogenloze manier om zakenpartners uit te buiten. Hij werd gepromoveerd binnen de rangen van de Trade Federation na de meervoudige moord op het Trade Federation Directorate op Eriadu. Samen met Nute Gunray werd Haako één van de topfiguren binnen de Federation. Als gerechtelijk adviseur van Gunray was hij uiteraard op de hoogte van de alliantie met Darth Sidious. Haako was vaak nerveus en angstig van inborst, mogelijk omdat hij begreep wat die alliantie kon betekenen. Ten tijde van de Invasion of Naboo was Haako de Settlement Officer van de Trade Federation en de diplomatieke attaché van Nute Gunray. Hij voorzag de Viceroy van legaal advies. Haako wist wat de gevolgen waren van de inname van Naboo maar was te bang om Darth Sidious tegen te spreken. thumb|left|200px|Gunray en Haako in Theed Palace Toen ook Darth Maul ten tonele verscheen, wees Haako op het gegeven dat de alliantie met de Sith er nooit had mogen komen. Uiteindelijk werden de Neimoidians dan ook in de steek gelaten door Sidious die hen de gevechten op Naboo zelf liet beslechten. Nute Gunray en Rune Haako werden gevangen genomen in Theed Palace en hun overgave bekennen. Mogelijk leed Haako rond 32 BBY aan tijdelijke verlammingsverschijnselen die een arm en een been hadden aangetast. Net als Gunray werd ook Rune Haako niet berecht voor zijn daden bij de Invasion of Naboo. Net als de Viceroy nam ook Haako daarna weer zijn taken op in de Trade Federation. thumb|right|250px|Rune op Geonosis Haako verscheen opnieuw aan de zijde van Nute Gunray op Geonosis in 22 BBY waar de Trade Federation één van de originele steunpilaren werden van de CIS. Haako was veranderd qua uiterlijk maar bezat nog steeds de nodige dosis realisme om te beseffen dat de Battle of Geonosis op een nederlaag zou uitdraaien. Hij raadde Gunray dan ook aan om de schepen zo snel mogelijk te laten ontsnappen. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef Haako Gunray bijstaan. De vergetelheid van Rune was de oorzaak dat de Galactic Republic de Neimoidian Mechno-Chair van Gunray in hun bezit kreeg, waardoor er geheime communicaties van Darth Sidious uitlekten. In de laatste fase van de Clone Wars was Rune nog steeds een lid van de CIS Council als attaché van Nute Gunray. Na eerst op Utapau te hebben gezeteld, werd ook Haako getransporteerd naar Mustafar. Daar vermoordde Darth Vader Haako net als de andere CIS Council leden. thumb|right|200px|Rune Haako & Nute Gunray Achter de schermen * In Episode I werd Haako gespeeld door Jerome Blake, in Episode II door David Healey en in Episode III door Sandy Thompson. * James Taylor sprak zijn stem in voor Episode I en Christopher Truswell voor Episode II. * De verschijning van Haako in Episode II zorgde voor heel wat verwarring. De assistent van Gunray heette eerst Gilramos Libkath in de Visual Dictionary maar op de credits stond hij als Lott Dod. Daarna werd een retcon toegepast en werd er van dit personage Rune Haako gemaakt. De rede hiervoor is dat het masker van Haako na Episode I verloren raakte en dat men een ander masker moest gebruiken. Daarom lijkt Haako zo verschillend in Episode I en II. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Rune Haako in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *The Complete Visual Dictionary *Secrets of Naboo *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Phantom Menace Scrapbook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Neimoidians category:Trade Federation category:CIS Council Members category:Zakenmensen